Applicants are aware of many efforts to provide a satisfactory handrail system in order to provide fall protection during the construction of multi-story buildings. For example, it is known to utilize wood structures, steel tubes welded to the building frame, and orange mesh-type fencing in order to provide fall protection to construction workers during construction of a multi-story building. More recently, OSHA has set forth certain minimum requirements for guardrail systems that include (among other requirements) that the guardrail withstand a load of 200 pounds applied within 2.0 inches of the top.
As is well known to those familiar with the construction of multi-story buildings, the aforementioned prior art guardrail systems all suffer shortcomings in performance and typically require patching of the concrete slab in proximity thereto when the prior art guardrail systems are removed. Moreover, prior art handrail systems are typically not reusable and many times do not meet the aforementioned OSHA guidelines for handrail systems.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for an improved and reusable guardrail system for use in the construction of multi-story buildings that meets OSHA requirements and is relatively inexpensive and simple to use.